All I Ask Of You
by sgtc88
Summary: His name was Toris, and he loved him, he stayed with him through all of their fights, and he understood him. Toris made him feel wanted.Super fluff/cliche moments and small mention of sexual content.


All I Ask Of You

~So, this is just a little RusLiet oneshot cause I get so many feels when I read 'Love,Instanty?' by Sephielya J. Maxwell, I had to express my love for this ship. C: so if any of you have seen Phantom of The Opera (which I hope is most of you lol) well yeah, it's based on that, it's not really a song fic though it does have some references. Sorry for the long A/n you guy. Please review, you know, if you want.

The blonde haired man finally broke down, he let the crack in his wall get bigger and bigger until, finally, it broke. Crashing down like an angry wave hureling itself at the shore. It felt horrible, like hitting a wall of bricks at full speed. A tear fell, followed by another, and another. He's been alone so long, for most of his life, his father killed his mother then himself. Right before he put the barrel to his own head he kicked Katyusha out of the way and spat on Natyalia, right before he took the last thing all three of them had he leaned down to Ivan's ear and said the words no child wanted to hear, 'This is all your fault.' Ever since then his sisters left, they said he was crazy, insane even. They said he was sick but turned around moments later saying they loved him.

All he wanted was someone to love him, to be with him, and understand him. He wanted, to be wanted. And he got his wish, right after his 23rd birthday and angel walked into his life. Stepping with so much grace and beauty even the best ballerina would be put to shame. His name was Toris, and he loved him, he stayed with him through all of their fights, and he understood him. Toris made him feel wanted.

"Shh, it's ok, just forget everything before this moment, before we were together, p-please." The fair haired man shuddered, his body being embraced by warm, elegant arms. " I love you Ivan, nothing can hurt you anymore. I'll protect you. I love you." More tears rolled down Ivan's face, he wasn't usually so open with his true emotions, he was usually hiding behind a childish smile. "You're free from that Ivan, it's a new day. I'm here, I'll always be here." Laying down Ivan drew Toris closer, feeling his head press into the center of his chest. Before falling asleep though, Toris sighed happily and quietly whispered 'I'll protect and guide you in this new life.' Before feeling a small pressure in his chest, looking down he saw Toris kissing right over his heart.

Months faded and the cold ebbed away, the whole time Ivan spent it with Toris. Holding him, kissing him, making love to him. It was perfect to them, they might have gotten ridiculed for being gay, or shunned because of the awkward shyness when they weren't near each other. But it didn't matter, as soon as summer came things were so much lighter, happier. It didn't take thirty minutes to put on clothes and heat the car just to go out and get milk. They lay out under the stars in a field of long grass, fireflies flickered around them, illuminating the silky blackness surrounding them before drowning in the dark once more. The breeze sighed contentedly through the grass and the stars seem brighter than ever before. Yes, it may sound cliché to some, but for them it was perfect, it was their scene in a sappy romance movie and they were proud of it. " I want to share every day and night with you Ivan, say it, please I've been waiting forever. Just…say it." Ivan sighed, he was always nervous about opening up to people. But this wasn't just any person, this was Toris, the love of his life. " I-I love you." Toris rolled so he was straddling Ivan's stomach and laid his head on Ivan's shoulder. " I love you Toris." It was so much easier saying it after the first time, but that didn't calm the butterflies in Ivan's stomach. " I love you Ivan." And Toris kissed him slowly and sweetly, this night forever etched into his mind.

They made love in the field that night, starting off slowly and nervously, and then turning into hot and passionate. After they finished they laid there, the blanket covered in sweat and wrinkled from the night's activity. Ivan drew Toris to his chest again, his head right over his heart, the most vulnerable thing in his body. Before falling into the swampy ocean of sleep a voice, like a finely tuned piano, quietly said 'Love me, that's all I ask of you.' Ivan chuckled, hugging Toris tighter, his voice merely a whisper, "You know that's all I'll ever do."

~Gah, you guys, that shit was super cliché/cheesy/retarded. But, I love that song and I love the meaning behind it. You know, to love someone so much you don't want anything else from them, just their love. ;_; it's probably cause I'm a sucker for sweet/cliché shit forever alone. Yeah so please tell me how you like it and I should probably just update fleeting moments but I'm being super lazy. Sorry, I'm rambling.


End file.
